Strength: The Secret Origin of Wolf O'Donnell
by Velvet Monkey Master
Summary: In this story, told from in firstperson by Wolf himself, learn the past of Star Wolf's deadly leader.


Entry I

First. A note to anyone foolish enough to have stumbled upon this journal and read it. I will personally hunt you down and bite your head off.

Now I might as well get this over. I am Wolf O' Donnell, proud leader of the Star Wolf team. Even though I learned not live in the past, I find myself lost at a crossroads in my life. So I shall look back upon my life in search of answers.

All my life my goal was to be strong. Truly strong. My father taught me that strength is the ability to kill and to die without flinching, without hesitation. With acceptance and cold precision. I have let down that philosophy a few too many times, and now my mind is paying the price.

I was born in the 70th year of the Twentieth Age. I lived with my birth father, Jack O'Donnell. I never knew my mother. Jack would never tell me about her, and to this day I have no idea who she is. Me and Jack lived in a small hovel in a run-down area of Corneria City. For a living Jack was a freighter pilot, secretly smuggling criminal materials throughout the Lylat System. I have to admit he was damn good, operating like this right under Pepper's nose.

I do not look upon my child years with pride. I was a ing fairy, always hyperactive and hopping around, so disgustingly cheery. I had adored Jack and talked about him to all my friends, making him look more like a space adventurer then the weak pirate he was. Worst of all, my only best friend at Preliminary School was Fox. Yes, Fox McCloud, my rival whom I now hate with a bitter passion. And yes, his sidekick the Toad was clinging around as well. That stupid frog, no matter how much he messed up, he never got the hint and kept on aspiring to be a pilot.

There is of course one day in these years I will never forget. It was perhaps the best day of my life. Jack had always been warning me to stay in my room and be quiet while he was busy talking with customers. One day I decided to forget his warning while running around aimlessly. I burst into the dining room where he was having tea with a customer. The customer instinctively snapped out his blaster, spun around and fired.

From that day one I had to wear an eyepatch. Jack, the man who called himself my father, had no way to protect me. It was that blaster bolt to the eye that matured me, gave me a sudden boost from boy to man. I began to think independently. I saw I could not rely on others to help me, and I started to dream of just flying away into space. So I could live alone, with the only person who could over truly protect me: me.

With my new outlook on life, thankfully I could no longer bear Fox or his frog friend. I distanced myself away from them. At first McCloud tried to talk with me and become friends again, but eventually he quit his attempts and allowed us to become rivals. Ironically, Fox has yet to truly grow up.

At the age of 14, we all graduated from Preliminary School. I was looking forward of going to the Cornerian Flight Academy and flying circles aorund Fox. However, something unexpected came soon. One day I came home to find Jack packing his things. All he told me was that we were moving to Venom. Immediately I had remember reading in the newsite about a year ago that Dr. Andross had been exiled to that planet. Andross had used Jack's services occasionally, and I was certain that Andross was the reason we were bound there.

Sure enough, I was right. We arrived at Venom after a few days of covert space flight. Andross needed exceptional pilots for work in the wild Venom terrain, and he chose Jack as a high-ranking officer. As for me, I was sent to the planet's makeshift flight academy. The academy's students were both runaway teenagers and children of pilots in Andross's employ. Although it was established mostly to build up cannon fodder for Andross's future war, there were some exceptional pilots there. I befriended two of them. Their names were Leon Powalski and Falco Lombardi.

My journey to becoming the leader of Star Wolf was just beginning. I still had many changes left to go through.


End file.
